<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keter Duty by DarksidersSin (CatContessa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648020">Keter Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/pseuds/DarksidersSin'>DarksidersSin (CatContessa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darksiders (Video Games), SCP Foundation, crossover - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Some Filler, Some Fluff, just combining two of my current hyperfixations don't mind me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/pseuds/DarksidersSin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post by imagine-darksiders on Tumblr. D-091337 is a nobody employed by the Foundation at Site 19, sent in to make first contact with a new Keter-class SCP they've brought in. But they're not here to harm humans- they're here for the monsters that call Site 19 home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keter Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slight disclaimer: I know there's a canon SCP 4814, I just took the number 4 and the letters H (8) and M (14) and made a designation with that. There will be a database entry hopefully in the next chapter. Big shout out to Dr Cimmerian and SCP Illustrated on YouTube for motivating me, and to imagine-darksiders for coming up with the prompt. I will be posting updates on my tumblr (same name as this pseud), so follow me there if you want to be in the tag squad for this fic :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“<em>Enter the chamber, D-091337.”</em></p><p class="western">You hated that voice on the P.A system- cold, clinical, uncaring. Just another Tuesday for these people, for you it could be your last day alive, like so many forced into the dens of the monsters they kept here, and it felt like you’d been marched to the gallows. You sighed- could be worse, you supposed. You could have been forced into the femur breaker, waiting for the unimaginable pain that heralded your impending death. You could have been put on 173 duty, having to rely on two other strangers in order to survive cleaning the mess that thing in there- you’d done it before and you never wanted to do that again. You took a breath to choke back the fear, only to have it knocked out of you as the butt of a rifle struck you between the shoulders, forcing you to stumble through the door as it slid open.</p><p class="western">“If you turn around, you will be shot,” Says the gruff voice behind you. “Get in there, now.”</p><p class="western">You wanted to give the man a nasty look as the door closed behind you, if you weren’t expecting your painful, bloody death. Your eyes were closed, still cringing from the developing bruise in your back as you hissed through your teeth, though you forced yourself to look up, deciding you wanted to at least see what was going to kill you, only to find four pairs of eyes from four different, humanlike individuals looking back at you- four <em>very tall</em> individuals, three of them male, and one female. One of the males, who was pale as a corpse and wore a skull-like mask, had a shaggy, mangy looking crow on his shoulder, that stared at you curiously with its beady little eyes, almost like it was judging whether or not you were a threat, much like the other individuals were doing as they watched you straighten up and press yourself against the door.</p><p class="western">“A human?” One of the males piped up, this one wearing a silver helmet that only showed two amber eyes that looked you up and down, from your orange jumpsuit to the white sneakers to the dark circles under your eyes. He glanced to the others in the room, the fluorescent light glinting off the silver plated armour he wore. “Didn’t they say they were gonna send someone to talk to us?” Amazingly, their English was perfect, and the fact that the others responded in similarly perfect English.</p><p class="western">It was the skull-masked male who spoke next, his wiry frame hunched in the way he sat, his eyes like smouldering embers. “No weapons,” He observed with a voice like a rattling sigh, a last word on a dying breath, and he glanced briefly to the panel of one-way glass before he spoke again. “What is your name, Human?” He almost sounded as if he was bored. You had taken a breath to reply, when the voice of one of the scientists gave you a warning over the P.A system.</p><p class="western">“<em>D-091337, you are not authorised to speak.” </em>You froze, pressing yourself further against the door. <em>“You are unauthorised to interact beyond the instructions we give you.” </em></p><p class="western">The female, her dark lips pulled in a scowl, glared at the one-way glass with eyes like glowing moonstones. Despite the feeling of danger emanating off of her, she was beautiful, her olive skin smooth and unblemished, hair the colour of wine floating freely behind her. “They can talk when they decide to talk to us themselves,” She growled, the armour she wore clanking together as she shifted in her place leaning against the wall by the third male, a man built like a mountain who wore a red cloak around his shoulders- you couldn’t see his face past the massive pauldron on his shoulder. “I think we’ll decide who’s ‘worthy’. Now, answer my brother’s question.”</p><p class="western">Well. The scientists wouldn’t like that. At first, it was hard to speak. You tried to say the first syllable, but your voice won't come because of your shock at what happened. Their eyes were all on you now. Eventually, you managed to croak it out, audible enough for them to hear. "(Y/N)...it's (Y/N)."</p><p class="western">The skull-masked male nodded slowly. “Why have they sent you, Y/N?”</p><p class="western">"I don't know." Your voice still croaked with nervousness and trembled as badly as your knees were. You'd seen other D-Class like you getting thrown to these monsters, and though you knew that some of them weren't bad, you knew that Keter classification sign outside the cell meant bad news. "Maybe to see if you'll turn my brain into mush, or eat me alive."</p><p class="western">They all blink at you, then look at the one-way glass, then to each other, almost as if asking the same question. Finally, the helmeted male looked back at you, his voice sounding slightly disturbed at the suggestion. “Why would we do that?” He asked. “We said we weren’t here to kill any humans.”</p><p class="western">"It's what these people do," You tell him. "They feed regular folks like us to monsters for their 'experiments'. Just to see what happens."</p><p class="western">The skull-masked male hummed thoughtfully, pressing a hand to the one-way glass and pushing slightly to test how solid it was- you took some pleasure in imagining the scientists and soldiers shitting themselves at the sight. “Do they really think this is going to hold us?” He wasn’t really asking you, but you answered anyway.</p><p class="western">"They say that you guys are Keter class. I think that means they think you're here to kill people." Usually the scientists said these things, and you swallowed a nervous lump in your throat as you mustered up the courage to ask, "...If you're not here to hurt humans, what <em>are</em> you here for?"</p><p class="western">The female gave a derisive snort, the helmeted male choosing to answer instead. "We're just here for the monsters. Tall dark and sulky over there--" He jerked his chin in the direction of the other male with the skull mask. "He told us not to hurt anyone when we turned up to get the job done." The remark was met with a glance from the masked male, but not much else. <em>Not much of a talker,</em> you noted as you looked between them all, shuffling your feet awkwardly- they didn't seem like they were as much of a threat as the red sign outside the cell had made them out to be, if what they said was true. Maybe...</p><p class="western">
  <em>"D-091337. You are to leave the cell immediately. We're going to get someone to interview the subjects."</em>
</p><p class="western">You jumped as the voice came over the P.A system, followed by the sound of heavy boots behind the door. You figured that meant they'd throw you back in your own cell and send in one of the scientists, but the skull-masked male stepped around you first and pushed you back with a large hand that paled against the bright orange of your jumpsuit as the door opened, causing the crow to squawk and flutter away, landing on your shoulder. The female dragged you further back by your arm, looking like she was ready to rip apart the guards as they levelled their rifles, but the skull-masked male was very calm.</p><p class="western">"There's no need for those." He set his hand on the muzzle of one of the rifles and gently lowered it. "We've already made it clear that we're not here for you or your Foundation."</p><p class="western">The guard shook his rifle away from under his hand, then raised it again. "Standard procedure," He remarked gruffly, then looked to you. "If you don't get over here now, we <em>will </em>shoot you."</p><p class="western">The female didn't seem to like that, putting you behind her and reaching for something on her hip. The other two males looked ready to fight as well, slowly rising to their feet. "We'd prefer there be minimal conflict," The skull-masked male explained slowly, looking directly at the guard who had spoken. "We were in the middle of a conversation. It would be rude to shoot our guest."</p><p class="western">"Not like you'd get a shot in anyway," The helmeted male added, and you swore you could sense a smirk behind the metal. "Fury's good with that whip, and your run of the mill bullets don't exactly work on us." That made the guards wary, a few of them looking between themselves as if re-evaluating the situation. "Also," The helmeted male pulled a pistol, seemingly from out of nowhere, and held it up for the guards to see. "I'm a much better shot." You turned your eyes away from the door to look at the pistol, ornately engraved with beautiful spiralling patterns along the barrel.</p><p class="western">Tension hangs heavy in the air, so thick you swear that the cliché of being able to cut it with a knife might actually be able to be proven if you tried. Eventually, one of the guard turns his head, one hand to his ear, and it takes a long moment before he motions to his fellows to stand down. “They’re sending in a researcher. The D-Class can stay.”</p><p class="western">The helmeted male chuckled as the guards filed out and the door shut again, and he holstered the pistol. “Wise choice.” His eyes glance back at you. “You good?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah.” You glanced at the door, then at the helmeted male. “Thanks.”</p><p class="western">“What did they mean, ‘D-Class’?” Asked the skull-masked male as he turned to look at you, the crow fluttering off your shoulder and back onto his.</p><p class="western">“It’s what they call us.” You shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile. “D-Class, D-Boys, the Disposables. Some of us are criminals, some are just folks down on their luck who were promised a hefty paycheck if they survive the month.”</p><p class="western">“Criminals?” The helmeted male cocked his head. “What’d you do?”</p><p class="western">You held up your hands defensively. “Nothing! I just needed money!”</p><p class="western">The tall individuals all look between each other again, their faces sharing an equal measure of concern, and you wish you could say you hated it. You’d never really known the things they kept here to care about humans, so why did they, when they were the dangerous ones? It almost seemed like an insult.</p><p class="western">Eventually, it was the skull-masked male who spoke. “And all you have to do is...survive?” He asked, looking down at you with a gaze that made it seem that he was thinking about something.</p><p class="western">“Well...yeah. I don’t think they’ll let me remember what I saw, though...” You sighed. “They...have ways of making people forget. And maybe that’s good. There’s nothing but nightmares down here.”</p><hr/><p class="western">Researcher Jenkins pinched the bridge of his nose and began to massage his sinuses. The entities seemed to have taken a liking to the D-Class, for whatever reason. Without anything to shut them up, who knows what sort of information– no. No, what could a D-Class possibly know outside of what they were told? And besides that, there was the mystery of why these entities had suddenly wanted this one. With a sigh, he stood up from his place at the observation window and picked up the recorder and clipboard on the desk. What a mess.</p><p class="western">“Site Director’s not gonna like this,” He grumbled.</p><p class="western">One of the guards nearby, a tall man who went by the name of Fisher, adjusted the hold on his rifle. “You really want to go in there?”</p><p class="western">“Well, I don’t think they’re about to kill anything yet.” Jenkins turned from the window, scratching the back of his head. He’d have to give his hair a clip when he had a moment, he mused inwardly, noting that his salt-and-pepper brown hair was getting a bit unruly. He could almost hear his old teacher in year ten about to give another lecture about looking presentable. “They’ve been pretty calm since we brought them in. And they did let us just...put them in there.” He glanced back through the window, noting how the entities had sat the D-Class down and were now talking with them. “Keep your men on standby, Mike. I don’t know how this will turn out.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, sir.” Fisher sighed through his nose as Jenkins crossed to the door. “Good luck.”</p><p class="western"><em>Like that’s any help.</em> Jenkins left the observation room, only taking a few steps toward the door to the containment chamber, and took a breath before it opened, operated and supervised by Fisher in the other room. Four pairs of eyes were suddenly focused on him with a slightly hostile gaze- he did have a gun hidden under his coat, yes, but only for emergencies. Considering 4814-B had pulled one of its weapons before when the guards came in to take the D-Class away, he wasn’t keen on having to pull his own any time soon.</p><p class="western">D-091337, whose name Jenkins hadn’t bothered to learn, sat next to 4814-D, and looked up at him when the others in the room did, cringing back against the large humanoid, who put its arm around them in a protective manner. Alright, so it was clear they’d taken a shine to them.</p><p class="western">Jenkins cleared his throat, turning on the recorder. “I’m going to ask you all a few questions. Then we can consider moving you all to another cell.” He kept his tone even, knowing that the entities wouldn’t be too happy considering what the D-Class had just told them. <em>There’s nothing but nightmares down here. </em></p><p class="western">4814-C spoke first, its tone angry, impatient. “Are you going to waste more of our time? Or are you going to let us get on with our mission?”</p><p class="western">Jenkins sighed quietly through his nose. He’d expected that. “We’re waiting on confirmation from the Site Director.” Or so he’d been instructed to tell them. Chances were the O5 would never approve of a termination of so many anomalous items at once. “You must understand that the Foundation contains these entities for the sake of research, we’re not a death row facility.”</p><p class="western">4814-C’s lips pulled into a scowl. “Even if these ‘entities’ could kill your entire race?”</p><p class="western">4814-A held up a bony hand to quiet its fellow. “We’ll hear him out. We knew we’d attract attention when we set out.” 4814-C hesitated, then stepped back.</p><p class="western">Jenkins let go of a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “Alright. Let’s begin.” He looked at the clipboard. “Where did you come from, and who sent you?”</p><p class="western">“Nowhere you’d know of,” 4814-B remarked, having taken a place by 4814-D and leaning against the wall in a casual manner. “Well. Technically we don’t <em>have</em> a home, but-”</p><p class="western">4814-A gave the other a sharp look, and 4814-B was silent. “Where we come from doesn’t matter, but my brother is right. You wouldn’t have any knowledge of it, nor the means to reach it. As for who sent us, we were tasked by the Charred Council to dispose of certain creatures within your possession that pose a threat to humanity.”</p><p class="western">Jenkins noted this down, adding a sidenote that 4814-A appeared to be the de-facto leader of the group, and the term ‘brother’ being used. <em>Family? Term of endearment? </em>“Alright...second question; what is the Charred Council?”</p><p class="western">4814-B gave a low whistle, glancing to 4814-A, who answered. “They are an entity charged by the Creator to maintain the balance.” Its response was brief, but matter-of-fact. “They ensure neither Heaven nor Hell have the upper hand in their unending conflict.”</p><p class="western">“And why was humanity not made aware of this?” Jenkins looked up from his note-taking. He’d have to put in a request to ask 343 about this Charred Council. <em>Another GOI?</em> was scribbled in the margins.</p><p class="western">“Who knows?” 4814-B shrugged. “It’s not like the Creator stuck around to give that answer.”</p><p class="western"><em>Definitely ask 343 about that, then.</em> Jenkins couldn’t help but feel unnerved. “That being said--”</p><p class="western">4814-C struck the wall with its fist. “How much longer are you going to waste our time? We came to kill the monsters you keep here because you’re too stupid to have done away with them already and saved all of your species the trouble!”</p><p class="western">“We keep them here for study, for research.” Jenkins was trying very hard to keep his tone level. “We’re not going to kill them before we know how they work, that’s foolishness.”</p><p class="western">“Foolishness is allowing these things to keep breaking out of their cells to kill people! How in the Abyss will your species survive if you keep insisting on such stupidity?!”</p><p class="western">“Sit down, Fury.” 4814-A gave 4814-C a stern look, and it hesitated before begrudgingly returning to its previous place near 4814-D and D-091337, the D-Class watching it with some concern. 4814-A then returned its gaze to Jenkins. “Continue.”</p><p class="western">Jenkins paused to clear his throat. “As I was saying...” He looked back at his clipboard. “How much does the Charred Council know about the Foundation?”</p><p class="western">“I would wager they know quite a bit about your ‘Foundation’,” 4814-A explained, scratching under its chin in thought with its long, bony fingers. “Mind you, much of what the Council knows comes on a need-to-know basis, so before you ask what <em>we</em> know, we only know as much as my sister previously mentioned. You’re either mad or overconfident keeping such monstrosities in this hole you call a laboratory.”</p><p class="western">“We take all necessary precautions to prevent containment breaches.” Jenkins adjusted his glasses, scribbling his notes. “The fact that they do happen is unfortunate, yes, but we’re not as foolish as you might think. And, now that I’ve finished the preliminary questions...” He glanced at D-091337. “We’ve taken notice of your sudden interest in D-091337. Any particular reason as to why?”</p><p class="western">The way 4814-B’s eyes moved behind the helmet gave the impression that it was cocking its brow at him. “Uh. We just learned that you guys throw innocent people down on their luck to the things you keep here. You can’t blame us for not wanting you to send Y/N to one of them.”</p><p class="western">“D-09--”</p><p class="western">“<em>Y/N,</em>” 4814-B insisted.</p><p class="western">Jenkins sighed. “Fine. Y/N knows what they signed up for. Site 19 is home to some of the most dangerous Keter-class SCPs in the Foundation’s keeping. The fact that we need human test subjects to maintain and study them is part of the job. Now, they need to return to their cell- if I understand correctly, they’re scheduled for 173 duty.”</p><p class="western">D-091337’s gulp was audible. 4814-D furrowed its brow as it looked at them. “What is...173?”</p><p class="western">“Th-the statue,” They stuttered, suddenly pale. “If you blink, it’ll snap your neck if nobody else is looking at it...”</p><p class="western">Every one of 4814’s eyes were suddenly on Jenkins, who immediately stopped the recording. “You’re not authorised to explain that. Now, you need to leave, before they send in the MTF to drag you out or shoot you.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, fat chance of that.” 4814-B produced the revolver it had earlier again, earning a glare from 4814-A, before it continued the sentence for its ‘brother’.</p><p class="western">“Y/N will be staying with us for the remainder of our time here.” It stood, and Jenkins felt quite small beside the eight-foot-tall humanoid that looked down at him. “Think of it as collateral, if you want- but make no mistake. We are only playing by <em>your</em> rules to minimise human casualties and the possibility of conflict. But we are not beholden to you, or your masters. Is that understood?”</p><p class="western">Jenkins only just forced himself to stop shaking, forcing himself to swallow down the fear. “...I’ll have to discuss this with the O5 Council. Then we’ll discuss your mission.”</p><p class="western">4814-A seemed to consider his words, before he nodded slowly. “Go back to your masters. But we will be expecting an answer.”</p><p class="western">Jenkins nodded, clearing his throat. “That will be all.” He briefly glanced to the one-way glass with a nod, then turned and left the room as the door slid open and closed, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding as he walked back to the observation room. The O5 weren’t going to like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>